


Photo Op

by winternightlullaby



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: Prompts enlists Luna's help to give Noctis a little picture to lift his spirits. But as he remembered what sort of pictures he joked he would give him, he suffers a mental struggle to ask Luna for such a pose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Altissia got decimated after Leviathan and the Empire, but here, everything is peachy keen. I know that's not true, but please bear with me! This is just a fluffy piece. After doing that Prompto photo op and mentioning Luna, I was really sad that he was never able to give her the pictures. And that he never got to take a photo of her or meet her! Man...

The dramatic battle with Leviathan took a lot out of Noctis and Luna. It was through Ignis's persistence for them to rest that they were taking a few days off to relax and sleep in peace.

Gladio and Ignis were off at the moment to entertain themselves at Totomostro. Prompto decided to take pictures around Altissia of the sights and the people. It was hard to believe that the city had almost been torn apart just days ago. Everyone was just so happy that their troubles seemed far away. Prompto could appreciate that.

After his morning of taking pictures with Umbra and Pryna, he returned back to the estate where he saw Lunafreya quietly come out of the bedroom she and Noctis shared. Oh man, he remembered how much of a mess he was when he met her. He didn't call her by her title and gave her a hug because she looked like she went through hell and back because of Ardyn and Leviathan. Everyone seemed bothered except for her. But since then, he had to watch his tone. They just met only a few days ago.

"Hey, uh, Lady Lunafreya?" he called out, keeping his voice low because Noct was sleeping. She turned and smiled, elegant like a princess.

"Please, Prompto. Call me Luna. We are friends, are we not?" He perked up instantly.

"Friends?! Ye-yeah! W-we are!" She said friends! Oh that made him so happy! But he had to remember why he called for her.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could get your picture...?" She giggled softly.

"Haven't we done so already? You took an immeasurable amount in the past 3 days." He did. He took so many pictures of her and Noct. Mainly because Noct showed a gentler side of himself whenever she was around. His smiles were actually sweet rather than cool. He just seemed to shine in Luna's presence.

"Yeah...but those don't really count." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling madly uncomfortable. "Y-you remember those shots I showed you of Noctis? The ones I made him do specifically for you?"

She thought for a minute, recalling the memory and began laughing as she thought of the stack of pictures he gave her.

"Of course! They were quite animated. Though it was very alarming to see the Catoblepas get so close." He nodded wildly, thankful that she remembered.

"Yeah, the Cata-Cato-the thing!" Words were hard when nervous, could you blame him? "Anyway, since those pictures were from Noct to you, I was wondering, with your consent of course, if I could get some shots from you to him?"

She thought nothing bad of it. "I would love to. What sort of pictures did you have in mind?"

Ah, the hard part of the whole asking-for-favors thing. "Well...I joked with him that..." He thrust his hand out, stopping himself from saying anything to criminalize him.

"No, I can't ask for that anymore! You're his girl, so you're like a sister to me and it's gonna be so awkward I can't even look!" His stomach churned with nausea at the thought of Luna showing off her sexiness. She was beautiful, but his sisterly affection for her made his skin crawl at imagining her dressing like Cindy. Her eyelashes fluttered, unsure why he was acting so guilty despite having done nothing.

"Are-are you alright?" Comical tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Not really." He sniffed, brushing a finger under his eye. "See, I joked with him that I'd get sultry pictures of you, but now that idea sounds awful and perverted. How about a shot of you looking cute or something?"

He was just going to get a nice shot of her and call it a day. But she didn't let what he said go. She seemed curious, hand cupping her chin.

"'Sultry?'" Ugh why did he say anything?! He should've kept his mouth shut!

"I know, ignore me! So, about those pictures..." he pressed, desperately wanting to change the subject. She calmly interrupted him.

"We could take one. Just one." His thoughts screeched to a stop.

"R-really?!" he asked, a little excited at the potential photo op. She nodded.

"I don't see why not. He was kind enough to take such a photo for me. I could do the same for him. However, I will not do anything risqué like pulling up my dress." She seemed very firm about that. He nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

"That is A-okay with me!"

* * *

 

They had to find a perfect setting. The two wandered for a while through Altissia before Luna asked if they could take a gondola ride through the waters. That was when Prompto found his perfect spot. Luna trusted him, so she went along with it.

The gondolier stopped them at a fishing spot with the boats and water as the setting. Luna sat down in her dress on the dock, setting up how she would pose. Prompto gave her full reign and didn't tell her what to do. In fact, he wasn't even looking in her direction. He set up the camera and looked in the opposite direction. She giggled.

"Prompto, shouldn't you look at the camera to make sure it looks right?" He shook his head confidently.

"Nope. Not looking. It's weird. I'm just gonna take the photo, won't even look, and give it to Noct. You can check it if you like, but I'm not gonna do it. I wash my hands of this sin." He didn't want any guilt coming from this. He didn't want to incur the wrath of Noctis and Ravus. Survival instincts. She seemed to understand.

"Oh. Alright then." After adjusting and sitting comfortably, she was ready. But she was uncharacteristically giggly. This wasn't like her to take such a picture, but she didn't mind if it were for Noctis's eyes only.

"Please take the picture." He shot her a thumbs up, feeling for the buttons on his camera.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

 

Noctis woke up in the afternoon, feeling satisfied that no one came to bother him. No Ignis with that prim look on his face, no Gladio with an emergency monster drill and no Prompto using pots and pans as an alarm clock. Unfortunately, that meant no waking up to Luna's sweet smile and gentle kiss. Etro, he felt like a sap. But after forging a covenant with Leviathan, he came out with the resolve that he could no longer hide his feelings. He was living in the now and didn't want to regret anything. He came to terms with his feelings for Luna and didn't hesitate to kiss her after the battle was over. Sure his friends made remarks, but he'd take those remarks any day if it meant being truthful to her.

He stumbled out of bed to freshen up, greeted happily by Umbra and Pryna. He grinned as he pet them.

"Hey. Where's Luna?" he asked. They barked and chased each other around the room before heading to the door. He opened the door and let them run out. Outside in the hallway was Prompto with a stack of his photos. He was leafing through them without actually looking at them in their entirety. Like he was waiting for a jump-scare. Odd.

"What are you doing?" he asked, making him jump.

"Looking for something to give you!" He went back to looking through the pictures, finally finding what he needed. He whipped it out and looked away before he could really look at it.

"Tada!" He handed it to Noctis, looking proud of himself. He raised a brow, taking it and lifting it up to look.

It was a picture of Luna. And not just any picture. She was giggling madly as she had one sleeve off her shoulder, exposing her bare skin underneath. She must have been embarrassed to take such a picture. The morning sun shone her hair and accentuated her pale skin. She looked beautiful, but his mood suddenly cracked like glass. How in the hell was this picture taken? And why was PROMPTO giving it to him?! He paled as he thought back to the time Prompto joked about sultry pictures of Luna. That son of a bitch actually went through with it!

"Prompto," he growled, glaring at his best friend. The blonde immediately had his hands up, talking a mile a minute.

"I didn't look! I swear! You don't know how awkward it was for me to even ask if I could take her picture! She's like a sister and it's so WEIRD! My back was turned the whole time and I didn't bother looking up or through the lens. Luna did it all herself, I just pressed the button! And she had to print the picture out herself without me looking! I freaking washed it with my eyes closed! Do you know how hard that is?! So you're welcome!" He panted as he finished his rant. Noctis's sanity was woven back to normal.

"Oh." Oh? That's it?! No 'I'm sorry, man, my bad'?! Argh, he'll take what he can get. Noctis pocketed the picture with a smirk.

"Thanks. Where's Luna?" Prompto pouted.

"In the garden. I'm gonna go play with Umbra and Tiny now." Noctis headed down to the garden.

"You know her name's Pryna, right?" he called over his shoulder. Prompto toothily grinned.

"Not to me!"

* * *

 

Luna touched one of the many daisies in the garden, the flowers growing radiantly in the cool atmosphere of the city. Her heart was racing as she thought about how Noctis would react to her picture. Would he find her lewd? Would he be unattracted to her? Maybe see her as impure?

"Not as good as your sylleblossoms, are they?" asked a voice behind her. She turned, calming her heart and smiling at her King.

"They are still lovely," she replied as he got close. He pulled the photo out of his pocket, waving it with a smirk. Her face warmed, turning away so she could blush.

"You did something of that sort for my amusement. I-I thought it would be best if I returned the favor," she said cordially, lacing her fingers together. He bowed dramatically.

"It's my honor to accept such a gift, Lady Lunafreya," he replied teasingly. If his objective was to make her continue to blush, he was doing a good job. She turned to him with a smile.

"It is also requested that you never show it to anyone else." He nodded understandingly.

"Of course. I would never want to." No way in hell was he letting those guys see it. The lectures from Ignis wouldn't stop and neither would Gladio's teasing that he'd grown up. He approached her to accept her hug, feeling like having her in his arms was something he needed. He wanted it for the rest of his life.

"May I have your permission to take you out tonight?" he whispered in her ear. Luna giggled into his shirt, clearing her throat so she could sound respectful.

"You may. I hope you do well to impress me, King Noctis." He smirked, pulling away so he could meet her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 

From his spot on a balcony, Prompto zoomed his camera in to take a picture. He grinned and punched the stone rail for his excellent skill.

"What do you think?" he asked Umbra and Pryna as he showed them the picture he took. They barked happily. Grinning, he sighed dreamily and leaned on the rails.

"Man, I wanna be as happy as those two love birds one day…"


	2. Date Op

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my second chapter! My inspiration for this chapter came from watching a YouTube video of FFXV's Piano Collection. The cover art with Noctis and Luna was something I've always wanted. And this comment underneath was a joke about how Noct's group would be spying on these two and Prompto taking pictures of them. I don't want to give it away here!
> 
> And I want to thank all of you for following, favoriting and reviewing! It's such a pleasure to hear from others who enjoyed this! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Gladio and Ignis came back around the early evening. The sun was dipping in the horizon while everyone was greeting each other after a day out. Ignis sighed. His excitement earlier today forced his duties out of his mind.

"Drat, I forgot to go out and buy ingredients for our dinner. What's say I do a repeat of the other night and get vegetables since Noctis actually ate them last time?" he asked, not really joking about the vegetables. During dinner the other night, Luna had convinced Noctis just by asking him once to eat his vegetables. When he did, the others had to check his temperature and see if the sky was still blue. He wasn't amused.

Noctis frowned when Luna giggled softly. "Not needed," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm taking Luna out tonight."

His friends' grins dropped. He asked her out on a _date_? Did he even know how to do it properly? They quickly ushered him to the backyard, Prompto grinning over his shoulder to Luna.

"Sorry, Luna! We need to have a minute alone!" She smiled good-naturedly.

"Alright. I should get ready." Gentiana laughed to herself as the future King was to face a trial before a night with her lady. They meant well, she was sure.

* * *

They sat him onto a garden chair, surrounding him on all sides with glares and concerned faces. Noctis was peeved that they did that. It was embarrassing.

"You're gonna take Lunafreya out, are ya? Do you even know how?" asked Gladio accusingly. Noctis glared back.

"What do you mean, 'know how?'" Ignis looked apprehensive.

"Well, when was the last time you went on a date? Because I sure don't remember." Prompto cackled.

"Yeah, you were so in love with Luna that you didn't even _look_ at girls in school!" Gladio snorted.

"Not to mention girls who did like you weren't even spared a glance." Noctis rolled his eyes.

"It's Luna. She isn't like the other girls." Ignis snapped his fingers.

" _Precisely_! She is your fiancée, hence why mucking it up is much more serious this time!"

"I know that! Geez…" Noctis ran his hand through his hair. He had an inner battle with himself about where to take her. Altissia was a beautiful place, but Luna was too loved by the people that they ended up taking his time with her as they showered their praises to the Oracle.

"So where are you taking her?" asked Ignis, prepared to interject his ideas if Noct's weren't up to par.

"Thank Etro there isn't a Crow's Nest around here," snorted Prompto. Noctis glared at him.

"I would never take her there! I'm taking her to Maagho. It's private for the both of us." Impressed, Ignis nodded. So he put considerable thought into this. However, measures had to be taken to make sure Noctis didn't cause shame to his bloodline.

* * *

Noctis wore his striped suit. Yes, please be classier and not wear your usual outfit. Luna was wearing a long white dress that fit her body. It was more formal than her normal dress, though honestly she could make anything she wore formal. They would go to Maagho in a gondola. Ignis was grateful because he didn't want Noctis driving her anywhere without anyone checking his awful driving skills. The others saw them off like parents wishing their children a lovely first date.

"Luna, if the date goes sour and you feel unsafe, run to the bathroom and call me!" said Prompto, dutifully ignoring how Noctis twitched. Gladio nodded firmly.

"Don't accept a drink unless you see Weskham making it yourself." Noctis looked horrified. What the hell did they think he'd do? Ignis was last to speak.

"And remember, it's not your fault if things don't go the way you want them to. Noctis doesn't know what he's doing." Luna smiled, shaking her head as she giggled. Noctis growled and pulled her, gently mind you, towards him.

"Are you done talking crap?" he hissed. They looked at each other, shrugging.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Just about." He wanted to spout something mean, but Luna smiled at him so sweetly that he didn't want to be the cause of her sadness and disappointment. He led her to the gondola and held her hand as she sat down steadily. _'Please sit next to her,'_ was their first thought. They exhaled at the same time when Noct sat with her. Prompto waved at them like he was seeing a cruise ship off. Thinking that was the end of it, he turned to head in and was stopped by Ignis.

"We have a mission of our own." Prompto blinked.

"We do?" Gladio walked over to the port to a gondola covered with a tarp. He whipped it off to check if it had the oars they needed. He gave them a thumbs up.

"We're ready to go!" Prompto sputtered nonsense as Ignis nodded.

"W-we're _following_ them?!" They both slanted identical blank stares at him.

"If you don't want to come, then you're welcome to stay here." Prompto only ran in for his camera, coming back and cannonballing into a seat on the gondola. They smirked and followed suit, Ignis keeping his eyes on them while Prompto and Gladio were left steering the boat.

* * *

Weskham saw the two come off the gondola and smiled as he saw the new King hesitate when coming close. Ah, what a nervous child.

They both got their meals and he watched them talk about memories and adventures. It was a relief to see Noctis relax and lose the fear he had over ruining his date. Weskham sighed. If only Regis were here to see this. He would give almost anything to have him, Cor, Clarus and Cid join him for a drink as they laughed over this budding romance.

He could see another gondola approaching, tensing. He had made sure that the bar would be a private setting. Who…oh, it was Noct's friends. He chuckled as the boys huddled out of sight and pretended that they weren't spying on them.

As for Noctis and Luna, they were discussing Noctis's adventures with the guys since leaving Insomnia. It brought up Noct's fishing and he unexpectedly ranted about the backseat fishing his friends kept doing. She held back giggling as much as she could so she wouldn't stop him.

"And then Gladio tells me to go fishing with him. Did he help? No, but he did talk a lot. _He_ was the one who brought the whole thing up!" He stopped himself when a tiny giggle escaped Luna's mouth. He went red, grumbling to himself for looking dumb in front of her.

"Sorry, I got carried away," he apologized. She shook her head.

"It's alright. I didn't mind hearing it at all. I couldn't help but think about fishing spots in Altissia." He blinked. He was so caught up in reuniting with her that he didn't think about things to do here.

"You can fish here?" he asked dumbly. She smiled sweetly.

"I hope so. This is a city surrounded by water, after all." Noct, can you make yourself look more stupid? But Luna was too kind to tease him too far.

"We should go. I'd love to take the walk there. It's a full moon out." He wanted to say yes right off the bat. But would she be interested? What if she got bored like Prompto or he lost his cool if she tried to help him because his dumb temper would write it off as backseat fishing? Luna could see his hesitation, her lips barely pursing into a pout.

"I would like to spend more time with you if you'd allow me." It frightened him with how quickly he said yes. She had a ton of power over him and she didn't know it.

* * *

"Hey, guys! I think they're done with dinner!" said Prompto. They were taking turns spying because there wasn't a lot to look out for if both parties just wanted to eat. Ignis had packed sandwiches for the three of them on their stakeout. Because stalking them on their date needed the three of them on their A-game. Prompto's jaw dropped.

"Etro, they're headed our way!" The gondola was waiting for them, how could they forget?! Gladio was quick to find the tarp and throw it over their boat, shielding them successfully before the couple made it to the dock. He sent a threatening glare to the gondolier so he kept his mouth shut. The gondolier quickly helped them into the boat and hurriedly rowed away from the covered gondola.

Gladio whipped the tarp off and picked up the oars.

"After them!" ordered Ignis, not hearing Weskham chuckle at their behavior. Gladio growled.

"I know! Prompto, help me!" The blonde nearly dropped the camera when he went for the oars.

" _You're_ the one with the muscles! How can I help?!" He was snapped at to row before grumbling that Ignis wasn't doing anything.

* * *

Luna shivered a little as the breeze chilled her shoulders. She mentally scolded herself for not bringing a sweater with her. Noticing her shake a little, Noctis took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, instantly bringing her warmth. To thank him, she silently pecked his cheek, turning away to blush as he did. The gondolier smiled widely at them, then saw the beautiful moon looming above them. A grand idea came to mind.

"Shall I sing a song for your romance?" he asked excitedly. They both looked at him in surprise as if they finally noticed he was there. Both jumped into denying his request.

"No no, Etro, no," repeated Noctis, sweating and wanting to dive into the water to avoid the embarrassment. Luna kept giggling, finally shaking her head so the gondolier knew her answer. Chuckling to himself, he chalked it up to them still in their innocent puppy love stage and left it alone.

At their destination, the gondolier drifted away to give them privacy. They were away from Altissia, away from the bright lights and noise from the night life. The fishing spot was a small area surrounded by water. Trees stood tall with their roots woven through the dirt. The rocks were arranged into steps.

Noctis smiled as he saw a place he could fish at, but paid full attention to Luna and made sure she kept her balance as they were nearing the shore. He took the jacket off her and laid it on the ground where she could sit. She was warming herself using magic, sitting neatly while Noctis quickly got his fishing things out and cast a line into the water.

"My word, he took her fishing." Ignis's tone was blank, eyes dead as he couldn't fathom the idea. Gladio and Prompto stopped rowing, both sharing incredulous looks. But the blonde snapped out of it.

"Bah, who cares?! A date's a date! Get me close so I can take some shots!" Gladio grumbled and rowed closer, just on the other side of the fishing spot. Prompto had a thought that fishing might be a part of this date, so bringing this felt less stupid. Hell yeah, no one will make fun of him for wearing a ghillie suit! The grassy camouflage sure made him look unrecognizable, but wasn't that the point? He hurried to make sure it was on right before saluting the others and scurrying into the dirt. Ignis had to admit that it was a smart idea. Watch them from two points. He and Gladio were going to stay a distance away out in the water with Ignis's binoculars. Any closer and they might notice.

Prompto scuttled closer, trying hard to not be heard by either of them. Noct had mad instincts when Luna was near him. Couldn't blame him, he was being a good fiancé. But it made his job harder to get close! But he had his suit on, so he was invisible! Though probably not _invincible_ , which he would need if Noct caught him. But dude! This shot was perfect! Noctis pulled out a big fish and Luna was cheering in her innocent way. She probably didn't care about fishing, just that it made him happy. He wanted to squeal. This was too perfect!

Noctis had to hide most of his excitement of fishing because he didn't want Luna to think him immature. No, that would be heartbreaking. But what if she felt he didn't appreciate her finding him a place like this? Why was this so hard?!

"Is your new technique to let them think they've almost won?" Luna asked, tilting her head. He jerked suddenly, realizing that his line was starting to wear down. He quickly reeled in the fish, the line just barely about to snap.

* * *

"He needs to change the line. It's about time for a new one," Gladio muttered. Ignis scoffed.

"He needs to make her feel like a Queen, not a fishing caddy." Gladio chuckled and gave Specs a pat on the back.

"He hasn't embarrassed the royal line of Lucis yet."

"That's what I fear," Ignis replied, narrowing his eyes at their King.

The fish fought, but Noctis ended up winning. He unhooked it at tossed it back to into the water. Luna pulled out some hand sanitizer to clean his hands, smiling at him as her gentle fingers glided and scrubbed his.

"Deep in your thoughts?" she asked. He nodded truthfully.

"Yeah. I'm nervous," he admitted, cheeks turning red with each touch. She couldn't grasp why.

"About?" she pressed. He had been forward in his affection before, but now he was as nervous as before they reached Altissia. Maybe because it was a date, not just giving her affection. Dates meant you had to impress someone. He didn't have much to be considered impressive.

"I love you," she said suddenly, completely sincere. He jolted, eyes widening at her. Where in the world did that come from?! It's not like he didn't like it, but she was throwing him off-balance. She smiled elegantly.

"I apologize for that. I just thought it was something I needed to say. You already know, but saying it feels right." Hearing it felt right. He should probably reply, but curse his sudden shyness and now apparent stutter.

"I-I lo-love…I-I do-" His stuttering made her giggle, a sweet sound that calmed him.

* * *

Gladio punched the side of the gondola repeatedly, rocking it harshly as his frustrations vibrated across.

"Kiss her, dammit! What are you waiting for?!" he hissed, wanting to yell for Noctis to get a clue and a move on. Ignis smacked his shoulder, getting dizzy from trying to focus the binoculars.

"No, don't kiss her unless she initiates the sentiment!" he growled, desperate to stop that embarrassment from reaching fruition. Gladio scoffed.

"What the hell are you talking about? Luna's too damn polite and Noctis is oblivious! They need a third party!" Ignis glared hard at him.

"You will _not_ give our position away." He was using his super-serious voice. Oh boy. Gladio sulked, muttering about how dorky their little couple was and needed help. But Ignis had to make sure Luna wouldn't jump into the water to get away from their King if he did anything to scare her.

* * *

Prompto on the other hand was having a ball. So many pictures and he could hear them talk! He was right. They looked adorable together and Noctis was lightening up significantly with Luna. He had a morbid thought of what if the two were separated, but brushed it away. Noct would do anything for Luna. And he would make sure nothing would get in between them.

Gosh, it was so mushy that it was bringing a tear to his eye. He picked up his hand to wipe it away, pausing when saw what was resting on his arm. A large spider. And it was hissing at him. There was more hissing, grabbing his attention. Beside him was an angry nest of crawlies. His nerves froze up, but his vocals worked perfectly. He screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring the couple on the shore.

"SPIDERS!" He jumped out of his hiding spot, shaking his arm to get the spider off and running to his friends for cover. Unfortunately, all they saw was this giant mass of grass run towards them. They started screaming too, Noct suddenly bringing out his Armiger out of fear of that thing hurting Luna. Before Noctis could counter, Luna created a bright, protective shield. And Prompto smacked right into it. Seeing stars, he crumbled to the floor in a heap.

"What is that?!" demanded Noct as the shield disappeared in bright flecks of light. The groaning sound coming from it sounded familiar. Taking Luna's trident, he shielded her with his body and nudged the heap. The heap groaned, turning up so they could see his pained expression.

"Hey guys!" he tried to say as cheerfully as possible to announce himself. Luna gasped his name and went to check on him. Noct shouted his name loudly enough for the other two to hear. Gladio grimaced.

"We have to go save them, don't we?" he asked carefully, glancing at Ignis as Noct went into a rage and demanded answers. His eyes narrowed, none too pleased about the current situation.

"Our cover's blown anyway."

* * *

Prompto was trembling in a blanket with a hot mug of milk in hand. He was still traumatized from the bugs even after they all climbed into the gondola and were rowing back to the city. After checking to see if he had further injuries and apologizing for her barrier, Luna gave him a reassuring squeeze and headed back to the others.

"You spied on me!" Noct accused, glaring at his other friends. He forced the two of them to row back while jabbing them with his weapons. Screw being mature about this.

"For your own good!" Ignis argued, flinching when he felt the katana poke his side for his remark. What a mature action from a king, but he'd rather not get jabbed again.

"You're hopeless at romance, could you really blame us?" Gladio pointed out, only to yelp when the Mace of the Fierce met his head.

"I-I-I ju-just wanted p-pictures of you t-two being ha-happy," mumbled Prompto, nerves still shaking and unable to speak without a stutter. He gave Luna his camera so she could go through the pictures.

"They're lovely," she replied with a kind smile. Prompto responded with a shaky smile, then huddled into the blanket. Noctis felt like his privacy was violated. Forget how nice the pictures looked, though for the record they looked great, that doesn't excuse their behavior. He had some punishments to give, but they couldn't be too cruel. Luna wouldn't like that.

* * *

"I got it," stated Noctis once they reached their residence. These punishments were fitting. "For the whole day tomorrow, Ignis can't wear his glasses, Gladio can't have ramen and Prompto can't go ride the swimming chocobos they're having tomorrow."

They immediately protested their cruel punishments, but knew that he was far too stubborn to go back on his words. So who else to plea to but Luna? All three kneeled to their Queen, who pinked up and glanced over at Noct with sympathy in her eyes. He frowned.

"Luna," he said firmly, knowing her gentle and kind nature would clash with him, "don't let them have their way. They'll never learn."

"Lady Lunafreya!" they shouted for her mercy. Prompto waved his hands at her for her attention.

" _Queen_ Lunafreya!" he corrected. Noct rolled his eyes. Seriously, no shame. She hummed quietly, wondering what the best course of action to take was. After a few seconds, Luna smiled and knelt down to rest her forehead against Prompto's.

"Blessed Stars of life and light…" A warm light enveloped him before she did the same to the other two. She bowed and quietly returned to greet Gentiana and her loyal companions, sharing a secret smile with her King as she walked past him. Prompto rubbed his forehead, unsure what just happened.

"Soooo, are we forgiven?" Noct smirked, throwing his jacket behind his shoulder.

"Nope. She blessed you guys to give strength for your punishments tomorrow." Their whining was now music to his ears.

* * *

"Is the Queen satisfied with the actions of her King?" asked Noct playfully as the two sat in bed. The others could be heard complaining through the walls. She giggled, going along with the play as she nodded.

"What the King desires is what I desire." Bringing her closer to him, he gently laid his head on her lap. She was safe, that was one thing he desired. They admitted their feelings and reciprocated them. And he will work hard to make her a proud Queen. What he truly desired was what he already has. Her.

She gently kissed his forehead. "I desire you too," she whispered. His heart dropped to his stomach. He said that out loud?! He groaned and buried his face into her lap, refusing to budge and meet her eyes. She spent the rest of their evening trying to assure him that she was flattered and he shouldn't be embarrassed.

* * *

As they slept, they received a visitor at the front door. Ravus Nox Fleuret decided that he needed to see his sister. She must have been ecstatic to see him after so long. Though who would be excited to see a lonesome prince who needed others to protect him and even the protection needed protection because they were so weak. How would Luna survive with those idiots bumbling around in battle?

But that wasn't the reason why he was here. He was here to check up on her even though he risked a lot to show up. They could awaken at any moment, but he was careful.

He slowly opened the front door, quietly entering and heading up to the room Luna shared with Noctis. Umbra and Pryna bolted towards him happily, but he quickly shushed them so they wouldn't bring attention to him. He snuck into the bedroom, mentally gagging when he saw the two cuddled up in each other's arms. Disgusting. He dared to put his hands on her so intimately? Ah, but Luna looked peaceful, more so than he had ever seen her. Her cheeks had more color to them and she was smiling so softly that she looked like an angel. He hadn't seen her smile like that since their mother died. Fine, the King was forgiven.

Satisfied, Ravus turned to leave, eyes glancing at the small table in the room. On top was a picture of Luna that he had never seen before. He took a closer look, first curious, then a wildfire of rage took over. What was Luna doing with part of her dress off?! Good Etro, she was practically posing nude! That bastard! He never expected Noctis Lucis Caelum to stoop so low, but he was wrong. So wrong.

He will never approve of this pervert as a brother-in-law, he didn't deserve someone as innocent and pure as Luna. This was proving to be a disaster, Luna would never be happy with someone who only desired her for her body.

No, this couldn't be pulled off by just that perverted prince. He had a friend who took pictures. He remembered approaching them at Duscae. That blonde wimp took a picture of him even though he was uneasy at his arrival. So he must've seen Luna like this as well. This entire lot was perverted! What was Luna doing trusting a bunch of heathens? He had to remedy this situation at once and save his dear little sister. Both this prince and his group will shape up or he will bury them in the waters of Altissia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm planning on doing one more chapter, just because I adore adding fluff to FFXV. After so much angst, I think we all need the smiles and laughs. Cheers to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I'm not sure whether or not to make another chapter.


End file.
